


Try It On

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate tries on her bikini only to get an unexpected visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It On

What was she doing? For a start she couldn’t believe she was even wearing it, let alone looking at herself in the mirror. She should have let Tony keep the bikini bottom; she should have ignored the string sticking out of his pocket as they left the air craft carrier.

But no, she had call him on it, hand hit on the arm and take it from him, had to stuff it in her own pocket out of sight and out of mind. But it hadn't been out of mind, it had very much been in mind. As soon as she'd gotten home she'd pulled it out and vanished into her bedroom to try it on.

That’s where she was now, standing in the bikini bottom and a white vest that made it down to the top of her stomach and above all, she was standing in front of her full length mirror admiring it. Kate had to admit that Tony had good taste, at least some of the time, but she wasn’t 100% sure his taste in this case extended past seeing her in nothing but a bikini bottom.

A sudden knock at the door made her jump and she scrambled quickly to the bed and grabbed her robe. She pulled it on and threaded the ties together as she walked through her apartment to the door.

‘What the...’ she breathed as she peeked through the peep hole and found Gibbs waiting on the other side. She pulled the door open and glared at him. ‘Gibbs,’ she said with a slightly questioning tone.

He didn’t say anything, just smiled at her and stepped towards her and into the room. In completely silence he reached out and took the door from her hands and pushed it shut.

The smile on his face was teasing and she had a feeling he was either going to say something about her silk robe, the fact that she wasn’t dressed or he knew something she didn’t. He finally looked away from her, moving deeper into her apartment and looking around and she watched him suspiciously as he went.

‘Gibbs, we’ve only been back for half an hour, I want to shower before we go out again.’

He turned to look at her over his shoulder, the grin still firmly in place and she blushed as he ran his eyes down the robe covering her body.

‘Gibbs,’ she said frustrated now that he had been here for several minutes and had yet to make even a lode comment.

‘I wanna see it,’ he said at last and turned back to look around her apartment.

‘See what?’

‘Tony said you took the bikini off him,’ he said and she could hear the humour in his voice. ‘I’m waiting for my viewing,’ he added as he took a seat in one of her arm chairs.

Kate stood shocked, he had to be kidding, right... he couldn’t honestly be serious about her trying it on for him to see, could he?

‘You put it on, didn’t you?’

She looked disgustedly at him, there was no way he was being serious; he was just messing with her head, like Tony always did.

‘Take off your robe, Kate,’ he said calmly.

She didn’t move, he looked serious, the spark in his eyes only giving away his joy at the shock on her face.

‘I said,’ he added pushing up from the chair and taking off his coat before approaching her. ‘Take off your robe, Kate.’

‘Gibbs.’

‘I’m giving you an order, Kate, not asking for a debate.’

This was ridiculous, an order? He couldn’t order her to strip down.

‘Do I have to repeat myself, Kate?’

She had a boyfriend like this before; always thought he was in charge, to the point where he used to punish her if she didn’t obey. Gibbs was different though, it probably wouldn’t go that way and she doubted he would have a problem if she took control later.

‘No, sir,’ she said calmly holding his gaze. Before he could ask if that was “no I won’t take my robe off” or “no you don’t have to repeat yourself” she reached up and undid the tie letting it slip from her hands before she reached lazily up and pushed the silk material off her shoulders.

She felt it flutter down around her legs all the while keeping his gaze, she didn’t let him look until the material was firmly curled at her feet and wouldn’t moved without her.

Kate gave a small nod and watched as his eyes lowered down over her body taking in the white vest she knew he would see her nipples through even if they weren’t standing to attention, and the small pink and black bikini bottom Tony had brought her.

‘You’re not in only your bikini, Kate,’ he said obviously eying her nipples through the white top. ‘I want to see the whole outfit,’ he added with a grin as he met her eye.

‘Yes sir,’ she said tentatively wandering where this whole thing was going, was he just messing with her or did he actually want to see this? She was hesitating and that wouldn’t turn out good for her. So she raised her hands and ran the fingers of one hand across the bottom of the vest before prying the tight clothing from her stomach and pulling it slowly up over her head.

She resisted the urge to smile as his jaw dropped, had he expected her to resist, had he expected her to slap him and kick him out. If she was honest with herself she should have don’t just that, but she was far too curious.

Gibbs’ eye ran over her chest, she waited patiently for her next order as he took in her firm full breasts. He swallowed and licked his lips; she continued to watch as he tried desperately to pull his eyes away from her exposed chest.

‘Anything else, sir?’ she asked after a few minutes and he finally managed to look up at her.

She had no warning for his response, he simply acted. She had been standing a few steps away from the door with it to her left and Gibbs ahead of her. She was thankful as he moved, that the wall behind was there and clear of obstructions as she was sure that even the smallest thing hanging on the wall or standing in front of it would have hurt like hell.

He lunged forward, his hands suddenly on her hips and he shoved her up against it, his lips took a firm hold of her lips and she found his erection trapped between them, eagerly straining against his jeans.

‘Gibbs,’ she breathed his name as he broke the kiss and trailed small pecks down her neck towards her chest. The initial shock of what he did had been quickly forgotten in the kiss and she couldn’t help but thrust her chest towards his slowly descending mouth.

She had never realised that she wanted him, never figured he was even her type, too old for a start even though his silvery hair made him god damn sexy. Yet she was responding to him, had taken his orders willingly and was currently letting his mouth descend on her left nipple.

It felt wonderful.

She let out a low moan as she threaded her hands through his hair to keep him there. His hands left her hips and it was a moment before she’d realised what he’d done, she’d heard the sound, felt it shift, but hadn’t understood until his bare length was against her stomach, he’d taken off his pants and underwear.

His hands returned to her hips and he switched breast to nibble on the other one and she had to closer her eyes against the rush of sensation. He slipped one hand down and inside her bikini bottom to run just one finger through her hot lips.

Kate was ready to hit him for the tease when he withdrew and the stings on her hips holding up the only piece of clothing loosened and the whole thing dropped to the ground.

Reality was setting in quickly for her, he was exposed, she was naked and his lips where pulling at her nipple. In just a moment, he’d be requesting entrance to her body.

In just a moment, he’d be requesting entrance to her body!

She pushed at his shoulders to get him away from her, feeling herself pinned in place and in this sudden and unexpected position was now starting to worry her. He was her commander, her team leader and her only life line in her job at NCIS.

‘Gibbs, stop!’

‘I don’t want to stop, Kate, I want you.’

‘STOP,’ she bellowed at him as his thrust his hips forward. He relented, pulling away and turning his back to her, his t-shirt falling over to cover his backside as she composed herself.

She couldn’t believe this was happening, she wanted it and didn’t want it at the same time; she wanted him but couldn’t have him. Taking a few deep breaths she watched his back, his right arm was moving and she had a suspicion he would end it for himself without her if he had to.

She watched his arm movement’s increase and wondered if it would take a lot to send him over the edge as he stoked himself in the middle of her apartment.

Kate felt the flutter in her stomach and groaned a little more loudly than she wanted to. Ahead of her, Gibbs stopped moving and listened.

‘I’ve wanted this from the day I met you,’ he admitted, ‘wanted to see you, feel you, everything. I don’t understand these feelings, Kate.’

She couldn’t move, her back still against the wall, her hands on either side of her hips where they had fallen as he moved away. With each word he said she felt the fluttering at the base of her stomach and the twitching of her sex as it seemed to plead with her to let him in.

‘I want to be with you,’ he whispered and her resolve shattered.

‘Jethro,’ she breathed and turned to look at her a look of slight surprise on his face at her use of his given name. ‘Get back over here.’

He obviously didn’t need telling twice as he swung around on the spot, closed the gap between them and pressed himself against her as he took her lips again.

She didn’t waste time; afraid that her brain would tell her this was the worst thing she could do she reached down and wrapped her hand firmly around his shaft and attempted to angle him at her entrance; but he was too close against her. 

He pulled back, gripped her thighs in his hands and lifted her feet from the ground, she was thankful she still had her hand on his length. She used the position of him away from her body to get the perfect angle and felt him push against her as she released him.

‘Oh god, Kate your amazing,’ he breathed as he pushed all the way in on his first slow thrust.

‘Shut up, Gibbs,’ she ordered wrapping her arm around him and beginning to thrust her hips against him.

He didn’t go slow, thrusting quickly in and out of her body, taking in every sensation she could give him. But at the same time he didn’t hurt her, he seemed to know how to tease as his hands on her lower thighs slipped up to cup her backside and he gave an encouraging squeeze that she used to squeeze her inner muscles around him.

After a while, he shifted and she heard his knees hit the wall behind her, he balanced her on his using one hand to encourage her to continue thrusting as best she could. She tried her best noting how her thrusts turned more into rocking and how he was forced to lean forward and rest his head on her shoulder.

He swallowed hard against her throat and dragged his free hand between them, down over her stomach to vanish between her legs. She moaned loudly as he flicked his thumb over her clit.

‘Keep going,’ he breathed against her ear where he had turned his head to kiss. Kate hadn’t realised she’d stopped moving until he’d spoken up, but she suspected the hand between her legs and his length buried deep inside her had something to do with it.

She moved again and with the renewal of her rocking, Gibbs began to rub gently at her sensitive bud. A long line of moans and groans left her mouth unrestricted and her nails dug into his shoulders.

It was a moment before she decided it wasn’t enough, she wanted more control and she stretched her feet down along his calves using his strong leg muscles for leverage she picked herself up and began to thrust hard on him.

One stroke.

Two strokes.

Three strokes.

He lost it, his teeth sinking down on her neck as he let loose inside her and cried out. The sensation of his hot seed flowing inside her pushed her off the edge of the air craft carrier she was balancing on.

He carefully pulled out of her and eased her feet back to the ground, his breathing was laboured and he had to lean forward against the wall, one hand on either side of her head as he struggled to steady himself.

‘What made you do this?’ She asked.

‘I don’t know,’ he admitted, ‘I overheard Tony telling Ducky you took the bikini back off him,’ he paused for a deep breath, ‘but I was already leaving to come here, talk to you about regular duties, like stocking the truck.’

‘You could have asked me to do the truck’s inventory any time, Gibbs.’

‘I forgot,’ he tried giving her a look that said only too clearly; it was a miserable attempt and he knew it.

He pushed away from the wall and she moved with him, bending to pick up her robe as he pulled his clothes back on.

‘It was the robe,’ he said honestly as he watched her tie it at her waist. ‘When you opened the door in it... I just started to wander if you tried it on.’

She nodded and silence fell between them for a moment.

‘So what now?’

‘Bed?’ he said with a cheeky grin as Kate picked up the bikini bottom. She threw it at him with a smug look of her own and he caught it. ‘Thanks,’ he said stuffing the small garment into his pocket and following her to the kitchen.


End file.
